Les Aventures du Chevalier Laink
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Le preux chevalier Laink était au chômage, mais une quête légendaire bien qu'ignorée du commun des chevaliers le jettera sur les routes, accompagné de son fidèle destrier et de sa mule rebelle, à la recherche de la princesse Terracid, enlevée il y a des années par un sorcier maléfique... ATTENTION, CE QUI SUIT N'A AUCUN SENS ET RESULTE D'UNE CONSOMMATION ABUSIVE DE DROGUES DURES !
1. Chapter 1

**Hej bitches !**

 **Ici Rain Igami ! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fic qui est une coécriture avec ma cousine d'amour Miki Aren la reine du monde (autoproclamée) ! Cette fic sera posté plus régulièrement que Game of youtube, je vous le promet !**

 **On a eu cette l'idée de cette fic complètement débile quand on était en randonnée dans les Vosges et on s'est dit : ''Hey ! Pourquoi ne pas faire une fanfic médiévale ! -** _Quel génie Rain, tu es fantastique !_ _ **-**_ **oui, je sais !''**

 **Cette fanfic met en scène Laink et Terracid de la chaine Wankil Studio, mais il y aura plein d'autres vidéastes dans des rôles plus stupides les uns que les autres !**

 **Je vais à présent laisser la délicieuse Miki terminer les explications ! Je vous fais de gros bisous,**

 **Rain ;)**

 _C'est faut ! Tout est faut ! C'EST UN COMPLOT ! Déja elle à dit "il faudrait q'on fasse une collab ensemble !" Ensuite, elle est beaucoup plus ignoble dans la vraie vie ! Ensuite, c'est elle qui a monopolisée mon merveilleux ordi pendant des heures, pour écrire (TOUTE SEULE ! parce que j'écris mal !) ce truc que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée d'abord ! ... Mais je l'aime parce que c'est ma cousine :) (Oui, j'aime mentir... Et me plaindre !) Et puis biensur on poste ce truc chez elle parce qu'elle est plus appréciée des gens ! JE COMPRENDS !_

 _Bref... C'était quand même marrant de chercher une épée qui ferait une bonne Martine dans la forêt vosgienne entre deux soupes ! J'éspère qu'on recommençera ! ( à oui, un dernier point : si vous n'aviez pas compris qu'elle se foutait de votre gueule en disant qu'elle le posterait_ - **tais toi petite fille je le posterai trèèèèèèès régulièrement !)**

 _BIZZZZZZZZOU ! Et bonne lecture bande de loutre !_

 _Miki Aren la reine du monde_ **(autoproclamée)**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, un roi et une reine dont l'unique souhait était d'avoir une fille. Mais les hasards de la génétique faisaient que tous les enfants que la reine mettait au monde étaient des garçons. Après avoir égorgé et étouffé sept bébés de sexe masculin, les souverains s'accordèrent un dernier essai. Si leur prochain enfant était une fille, ils seraient heureux, et si c'était un garçon, ils le sacrifieraient à la gloire de Rognar le dieu chèvre.  
Malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour Rognar, l'enfant fut un garçon. Mais au moment où la reine allait égorger le pauvre petit garçon, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de sa mère et elle se figea. Prisonnière du regard adorablement envoûtant de son fils, elle ne put se résoudre à le sacrifier. Faisant part de ses réticences à son époux le roi et celui-ci les comprenant, ils décidèrent d'épargner le petit. Mais après trois jours à s'occuper du garçon, ils en eurent assez et décidèrent de l'élever comme une fille.  
Et c'est ainsi que la princesse Terracid fut élevée comme une respectable princesse. Et tout se passa bien pour lui, euh, pour elle, jusqu'à ses seize ans. Un puissant magicien vivant dans la forêt profonde loin du château entendit parler de la belle princesse. Le rêve de ce magicien était d'avoir une belle chevelure et comme toutes les princesses ont une sublime chevelure, il décida d'enlever la princesse Terracid pour obtenir son secret ou au pire, ses cheveux. Il recruta un puissant dragon pour kidnapper la belle demoiselle. Mais quand il découvrit que la princesse était en réalité un jeune homme qui n'avait absolument pas les cheveux longs. Il éclata de rire en découvrant la vérité et décida d'emprisonner la princesse pour faire chier le monde.  
E c'est ainsi que la princesse Terracid fut enfermée dans une haute tour au milieu de la forêt profonde, surveillé par le puissant dragon.

Quatre ans plus tard...

Accroché au mur des toilettes d'une auberge insalubre, une vieille affiche sale et déchirée attira l'attention d'un jeune homme occupé à faire ses besoins. C'était un des tracts que les souverains du royaume voisins avaient fait mettre partout quand leur fille bien aimée avait disparu, mais à la connaissance de l'homme en train de remonter son pantalon, personne n'avait jamais retrouvé la princesse et la plupart des gens avaient oublié cette histoire.  
Le chevalier Laink sortit des toilettes et retourna s'installer au comptoir.  
«Qu'est-ce que vous buvez, messire ? demanda l'aubergiste d'un air peu concerné.  
_ Une bière.» répondit Laink après un court temps de réflexion.  
L'aubergiste lui servit la boisson sacrée et le jeune chevalier commença à boire. Arrivé à la moitié de sa chope, il leva les yeux vers le propriétaire qui n'avait pas bougé, faute de clients à servir et lui demanda.  
« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas enlevé l'affiche dans les toilettes ?  
_ Celle de la princesse Terracid ? demanda l'aubergiste et Laink acquiesça. Ben, personne n'a réussi à la retrouver, mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe plus. Comme je ne suis pas un chevalier et que j'ai un commerce à faire tourner, je laisse l'affiche dans les toilettes en espérant que quelqu'un se bouge le cul.»  
Laink fit un signe de tête pour monter qu'il avait écouté et se replongea dans sa boisson. Mais l'aubergiste était lancé sur le sujet et ne comptait pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait intéressé par la pauvre princesse prisonnière. Il se pencha alors vers le jeune chevalier qui recula un peu en grimaçant à cause de l'haleine pas très fraîche du tenancier.  
« Vous êtes sur une quête en ce moment, messire ?  
_ Pas vraiment, marmonna Laink, qui en réalité était au chômage depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.  
_ Pourquoi vous n'essayeriez pas de la retrouver, la princesse ? C'est presque une quête légendaire, depuis le temps qu'elle traîne !»  
Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de Laink.  
«Légendaire vous dites ?  
_ Ouais m'sire ! C'est sur que vous vous feriez une sacrée renommée en résolvant cette quête ! Sans parler de la princesse...  
_ Quoi la princesse ?  
_ Elle doit être sacrément bonne ! Peut-être même que vous pourriez l'épouser !»  
Laink rougit un peu sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'idée d'une nouvelle quête faisait son chemin dans son esprit et il sourit.  
«Pourquoi pas ? Je pense que je ne perds rien à essayer.»  
Il vida sa bière d'un trait et paya sa consommation avant de sortir de l'auberge sous le regard amusé du propriétaire. Il chargea Porto, sa mule rebelle et sella Guzz, son fidèle destrier. Il était prêt pour l'aventure.

Laink passa exactement huit jours à explorer la forêt profonde avant de perdre sa carte et de se perdre tout court. Après être passé trois fois devant le même rocher, il poussa un cri de rage, descendit du dos de Guzz, dégaina Martine, sa fidèle épée et donna des coups dans le vide pour extérioriser sa rage et sa frustration.  
«Bon, il a fini de rager, le gamin ? grogna Porto, la mule en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Toi tu fermes ta gueule ! hurla Laink en pointant sa lame sur l'agaçant animal qui ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.  
_ C'est vrai que t'es mal placé pour dire ça, Porto, ricana Guzz le cheval. T'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre et il faut toujours te tirer pour que t'avances !  
_ C'est mon rôle de mule, de faire chier le monde !  
_ J'en ai marre de cette putain de quête ! cria Laink en tapant du pied la pauvre mousse qui n'avait rien demandé. Il ne se passe rien et en plus on s'est perdu !  
_ Ça c'est ta faute, fit remarquer Guzz. C'est toi qui l'as fait tomber dans la rivière !  
_ Ta gueule, t'es qu'un cheval !  
_ Woh ! Tu te calme direct ! grogna l'animal susnommé. Tu veux continuer à pied ?  
_ Rien à foutre, je monterai sur Porto !  
_ T'auras fière allure, ricana la mule. Un chevalier monté sur une mule !  
_ Oh ta gueule Porto, grogna Laink en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.  
_ On fait quoi du coup ? demanda Guzz en suivant son maître des yeux.  
_ Pas le choix, on continue, on ne va pas rester là jusqu'à mourir de faim !»  
Les deux animaux ricanèrent.  
« On va pas mourir, nous, on n'a qu'à bouffer de l'herbe !  
_ Je peux pas bouffer de l'herbe, moi ! grogna Laink en les fusillant du regard.  
_ Dommage pour toi, hennit Guzz.  
_ Oh ta gueule, je suis tout a fait satisfait de ma condition d'humain.» marmonna le chevalier en grimpant sur son destrier.  
Le chevalier continua sa route, accompagné des deux animaux bavards, jusqu'à débouler soudainement dans une vaste clairière. La terre était nue et les rares plantes étaient calcinées. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de lever les yeux vers la grande tour de granit qui se dressait au milieu de la clairière. Elle était ronde et haute d'une vingtaine de mètres. Un drap blanc pendait d'une fenêtre, s'agitant doucement dans le vent.  
« Vous pensez qu'on a trouvé la tour ? demanda Laink en se penchant vers les deux animaux.  
_ J'en sais rien, moi, marmonna Porto. T'as qu'à demander !  
_ Mais il y est sensé y avoir un dragon, répliqua le chevalier, mal assuré.  
_ Il est peut-être allé faire les courses ? proposa Guzz.  
_ Un dragon qui fait les courses, t'as pas d'autres conneries en stock ?  
_ Il y quelqu'un ?» s'écria une voix venant de la tour.  
Laink et les deux animaux se figèrent et levèrent les yeux vers l'édifice. Une tête dépassait de la fenêtre à laquelle le drap était pendu. Le jeune chevalier plissa les yeux. La voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre était indubitablement masculine malgré sa douceur. Laink se pencha vers les deux équidés.  
« On est bien d'accord que c'est pas une princesse ?  
_ C'est un mec, aucun doute là dessus, marmonna Porto.  
_ Ça tu peux pas le jurer tant que t'as pas vérifié ce qu'il a entre les jambes, rétorqua Guzz.  
_ Hé ! Fit le type de la tour en se penchant un peu plus. Je vous entends je vous signale ! C'est pas sympa de marmonner entre vous alors que je suis là !  
_ Désolé ! s'excusa Laink, un peu troublé. Vous devriez pas vous pencher autant, vous risquez de tomber !  
_ Vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, répliqua le jeune homme en se reculant tout de même un peu. Mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi !  
_ Vous êtes qui au fait ? demanda le chevalier en mettant pied à terre et en s'approchant un peu de la tour.  
_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question !  
_ Je suis le chevalier Laink et voici mon fidèle destrier Guzz et Porto, ma mule rebelle. On est à la recherche de la princesse Terracid !  
_ C'est moi, les informa le jeune homme en leur souriant.  
_ Je vous demande pardon ?  
_ La princesse Terracid, c'est moi !»

 **Voilà (viola, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes !) ce premier chapitre des Aventures du chevalier Laink est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain truc (je sais pas encore quoi, peut-être la fin de PLLEO ou bien un OS !) !**

 **Des bisous, Rain ;)**

 _J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire... PLEINS DE ZOUBI SANS GUIMAUVE POUR TOI ET TA FAMILLE ! ( des anti-allergènes, s'est chiant quand je gonfle !)_

 _Bref ! C'était miki, votre seule et unique loutre reine du monde AVEC DES COOKIES ET UNE COUSINE DROGUÉE ! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yop les enfants ! Il est venu le temps de poster ce chapitre ! (enfin j'dis sa, j'ai encore rien branlé… ) Donc on dis « merci cousine Rain d'avoir enfin décidé de poster ce chapitre présent sur ton ordi depuis des lustre ! »_ _Bref ! J'aime ce chapitre, donc je vous laisse tout de suite à vos lecture les oisillons:3 !_

 _Miki_

 **Oui, j'avoue, c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'étais en mode « Ghneh, j'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite de La Vengeance... », mais j'avais oublié que ce chapitre était tout prêt sur ma clé USB. Honte sur moi.**

 **Rain**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Juliette : Non, je ne regarde pas trop SLG ! Ouais, Porto est cool, il est très drôle à écrire XD Des bisous !**

Le chevalier Laink en resta sur le cul. Guzz et Porto ricanèrent discrètement et la princesse, putain la princesse était un mec quoi, sourit encore.

« Vous êtes venu pour me sauver ? demanda-t-elle/il, l'air charmant.

_ Ben... Euh... fit Laink qui sentait sa détermination fondre au fur et à mesure des paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de la princesse. Au départ oui, mais...»

Porto dut s'éloigner pour éclater de rire. Le sourire du prisonnier disparut, remplacé par un air inquiet.

« Mais quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ben... Je... Comment dire...? Je ne savais pas que... Enfin, voilà quoi !

_ Je ne comprends pas, marmonna la princesse d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un homme, voilà !

_ Je suis une princesse prisonnière et vous devez me libérer !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas être une princesse puisque vous êtes un mec !» cria Laink que cette histoire commençait à agacer.

Ce fut au tour de Guzz de s'éloigner pour soulager son irrépressible hilarité.

« Je ne comprend pas où est le putain de problème, messire ! Vous êtes un preux chevalier, je suis une princesse prisonnière d'un magicien et d'un dragon, vous devez...

_ Putain oui, le dragon, le coupa Laink en s'approchant encore. Où est-il ?

_ Oh, il est parti chercher à manger, on commençait à en manquer ! Faut dire que ça bouffe beaucoup une bestiole de la taille de Gydias !

_ Gydias ? fit le chevalier, abasourdi. C'est son nom ?

_ Ouais, répondit la princesse Terracid. Vous devriez vraiment vous dépêcher de me libérer, il ne va pas tarder à renter et s'il vous trouve ici il va vous carboniser comme tous vos prédécesseurs ! Il est très protecteur avec moi !

_ Comment ça mes prédécesseur ? je pensait que personne n'avait jamais réussi à trouver cette tour ?

_ Oh, il y en a eu une vingtaine au cours de cinq dernières années, mais Gydias les a tués dès qu'il les a aperçu ! Il en a même mangé quelques un, c'était pas beau à voir. »

Laink frissonna, peu désireux de finir comme ces autres chevaliers.

« C'est pour cela que vous devriez vous dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte, reprit Terracid avec un sourire navré. Je n'ai pas envie que vous finissiez comme les autres, vous êtes plutôt mignon.

_ Merci, je suppose, bredouilla Laink, rougissant sans comprendre pourquoi.

_ Je descend vous rejoindre, d'accord ?

_ Ouais, je vais vous ouvrir. »

Il s'approcha de la porte tandis que la princesse descendait les escaliers.

« Comment j'ouvre ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a pas de poignée de mon côté, répondit Terracid, sa voix étouffée par l'épais panneau de bois.

_ Il n'y en a pas non plus à l'extérieur, répliqua Laink en fronçant les sourcils. Et pas de serrure non plus. Je suppose qu'il faut que je bute le dragon pour débloquer la porte !

_ Gydias n'est que le gardien, le vile magicien le paie pour me garder ici. Je pense que vaincre le magicien serait plus judicieux.

_ Oui, c'est logique, je vais faire ça du coup. »

Il entendit la princesse sauter de joie à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Super ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux en s'arrêtant de sautiller. Si vous parvenez à me libérer, je vous épouserai pour vous récompenser !

_ Non non non non non ! » s'écria immédiatement Laink d'un ton affolé, les joues brûlantes.

Il sentit qu'il avait vexé la demoiselle au silence éloquent qui suivit.

« Je veux dire, reprit-il pour sauver les meubles. On ne se connaît pas, vous devriez plutôt épouser quelqu'un que vous aimez ! »

La princesse parut satisfait de cette explication, même s'il n'était pas dupe de ce que le chevalier avait réellement voulu dire. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Laink se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, triturant l'ourlet de son habit d'un air gêné. Heureusement que la princesse ne pouvait pas le voir sinon il se foutrait bien de sa gueule.

« Bon, euh... Votre Altesse...

_ Appelez moi Terracid, je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'on me traite comme une princesse, le coupa l'autre d'un ton ferme.

_ OK, euh, Terracid. Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

_ Pas de problème, je vous attends ici !

_ Je vois mal où vous pourriez aller, marmonna le jeune chevalier.

_ Je vous ai entendu, Laink. »

Laink allait s'excuser quand un rugissement qui n'appartenait certainement pas à une bestiole inoffensive retentit au loin.

« C'est Gydias ! s'écria Terracid d'un ton urgent. Vous devez partir sinon il vous carbonisera avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de bouger un orteil !

_ Vous ne me le direz pas deux fois !» couina Laink en se précipitant vers l'orée de la forêt pour rejoindre ses compagnons, son courage l'abandonnant instantanément.

Il monta sur Guzz en quatrième vitesse et lui cria de les éloigner le plus vite possible de la tour et de la créature beaucoup trop létale qui s'en approchait. Une immense ombre masqua le soleil et ils levèrent la tête vers la grande silhouette qui volait vers la tour et qu'ils ne pouvaient totalement distinguer car elle était à contre jour.

« Putain de bordel de merde, jura Porto. Il est gigantesque ce bestiaux !

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder dans le coin, rétorqua Laink en éperonnant sa monture. On s'arrache ! »

Quand il entendit le rugissement du dragon et les bruits de la fuite courageuse du chevalier Laink, la princesse Terracid remonta dans la pièce dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps, la terrasse au sommet de la tour. C'était à cet endroit qu'allait se poser Gydias. Terracid se pencha entre deux créneaux pour surveiller la fuite du preux chevalier, qui d'ailleurs était allé plus loin dans la quête que tous les autres avant lui ce qui impressionnait fortement la belle princesse, et pour voir son gardien arriver. La grande créature, qui était en fait un petit dragon étant donné qu'il ne mesurait qu'une petite vingtaine de mètres de long, ce dont il avait fort honte quand il était en présence de ses semblables, se posa au centre de l'aire d'atterrissage et sourit de toutes ses longues dents à la princesse.

« Coucou chérie ! fit-il d'une voix très humaine qui jurait avec son apparence impressionnante.

_ Salut, marmonna Terracid en faisant le moue, s'asseyant sur le créneau au dessus duquel il s'était penché précédemment. T'as ramené quoi ?

_ Deux moutons ! répondit Gydias d'un air très fier de lui en poussant sa chasse vers le jeune homme à l'aide de sa longue queue hérissée de pointes et couverte d'écailles grise terne. Le berger à râlé, du coup je l'ai secoué un peu. Mais il est vivant ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en croisant le regard plein de reproches de la princesse. Juste un bras cassé et une jambe en charpie, pas de quoi en chier une pendule !

_ Pourquoi tu n'achète jamais la bouffe que tu rapporte ? Je t'ai donné de l'argent pourtant !

_ Terra, je suis un putain de dragon ! Je peux pas aller faire la queue chez l'épicier pour acheter une baguette paysanne et des côtelettes de porc ! C'est pas bon pour mon image ! Et puis pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça ? Ça ne te dérange pas, les éventuels dommages collatéraux d'habitude ! »

Il pencha la tête vers Terracid et lui donna un petit coup de museau qui manqua de le faire basculer dans le vide. La princesse se retint aux cornes de son gardien pour ne pas tomber.

« T'as tes règles ? demanda Gydias avec un sourire insolent plein de crocs, très fier de sa blague.

_ Oh ferme ta gueule connard ! » s'écria Terra en le repoussant et en descendant dans sa chambre un étage en dessous, soulevant un peu sa robe pour ne pas risquer de trébucher.

Le dragon ricana, laissant échapper une bouffée de fumée noire et s' envola. Il s'agrippa au mur extérieur de la tour et passa sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Allez, arrête de bouder, princesse, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu as faim ?

_ Nan. » grogna Terracid.

Un grondement sonore s'échappant de son ventre démentit ses paroles. Gydias rit et remonta au sommet de la tour. La princesse le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il était soulagé que le chevalier ai réussi à s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer et il était maintenant obligé de lui faire confiance. Il était condamné à attendre son retour, sans aucun moyen de savoir où il était ou s'il avait été tué. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient assez pénibles, surtout si Gydias continuait de se montrer aussi lourd.

Il fallut trois jours à Laink, Guzz et Porto pour trouver le repaire du magicien maléfique. Le chevalier avait envisagé plusieurs fois d'abandonner, surtout quand les réserves de nourriture, de fromage plus particulièrement, avaient commencé à manquer. Mais finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant une forteresse en pierre sombre de type donjon. Les fenêtre étaient voilées et la grande porte, close évidement, était gardé par un chevalier tout de jaune/motifs hawaïens bizarres vêtu, monté sur un grand cheval noir de race néant profond, dont la grâce naturel était quelque peu gâchée par sa crinière qui lui tombait devant les yeux et le drap avec le même motif hideux que celui de la tunique du chevalier en armure qui couvrait son corps puissant. On ne voyait pas le visage du guerrier à cause de son casque en forme de canard, mais son visage était tourné vers les trois intrus. Laink décida de s'avancer vers lui. Guzz le suivit parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais Porto resta caché tel un couard dans la forêt.

« Euh... commença le jeune chevalier. Bonjour ? Je, je suis le chevalier Laink, je viens pour vaincre le sorcier maléfique ! »

Le gardien de la porte enleva son casque sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

« Je suis le chevalier Fred du Grenier, chef de la garde du sorcier Bob Lennon. Si vous voulez l'atteindre il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps."

Il dégaina ensuite sa grosse épée et la pointa sur Laink.

« Rageuse, ma fidèle épée va te faire mordre la poussière, petit !»

L' affrontement était inévitable aussi le chevalier grimpa-t-il sur Guzz avant de dégainer Martine, sa propre lame. Comme l'autre ne bougeait pas, Laink courut vers lui et lui assena un coup qu'il para aisément. Le jeune chevalier manqua de tomber de sa monture, déséquilibré et évita de justesse la lame qui l'aurait décapité s'il ne s'était pas baissé. Raffermissant sa poigne sur le manche de sa fidèle Martine, il enchaîna les coups brutaux pour tenter de briser la garde de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci ne manquait pas d'expérience et para ses coups, faisant tinter l'acier. Laink réussi à toucher son ennemi au bras et retint un cri triomphant quand il se rendit compte que la pointe de sa lame avait ricoché sur la cote de maille du chevalier du Grenier.

« Merde, grogna-t-il en faisant reculer Guzz, qui pour un fois obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil.

_ Tu ne manque pas d'habileté, gamin, mais tu manque d'expérience !

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » hurla Laink en lançant son destrier au galop vers son adversaire.

Celui-ci leva son épée, s'apprêtant à encaisser le coup. Le jeune chevalier fit faire un mouvement rapide de sa lame pour passer son la garde de Fred du Grenier. Rageuse entailla profondément le bras gauche de Laink, lui arrachant un geignement de douleur, mais Martine, elle, traversa l'armure du chevalier jaune comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un plaque de beurre mou et dégoulinant et se logea dans sa poitrine, perçant son coeur. Le visage du chevalier du Grenier se tordit en un rictus de souffrance et il s'écroula au sol, Martine traversant son corps.

« Oh putain ! fit le cheval du néant profond en s'écartant de quelques pas et en fixant son cavalier agonisant, baignant dans son sang.

_ Euh... fit Laink en descendant de Guzz et en s'agenouillant au côtés du chevalier. Désolé...?

_ Tu n'as pas a l'être, souffla Fred d'une voix rauque avant de cracher quelques gouttes de sang. Je ne t'aurais pas épargné, si je t'avais vaincu... »

Son regard se voila et sa tête retomba sur le côté. Laink retira Martine du cadavre du chevalier et essuya le sang dans l'herbe. Il ramassa Rageuse qui gisait à quelques pas de lui et la replaça dans le fourreau de son propriétaire.

« Eh ben ça c'était une mort rapide ! fit le cheval du néant profond d'une petite voix. Bon ben, je me tire, à plus les cocos ! »

Et il s'éloigna au trot en direction de la forêt. Laink entendit Porto interpeller l'autre animal.

« Attend, je viens avec toi ! Moi c'est Porto !

_ Je m'appelle Seb ! » fit le cheval du néant profond en s'éloignant avec Porto.

Laink les perdit de vue sans réagir. Il venait de perdre sa mule et presque toutes ses affaire d'une façon très conne.

« Laink, tu saigne. » fit remarquer Guzz.

En effet, la blessure que lui avait infligé le chevalier du Grenier saignait abondamment.

« Merde, grogna le jeune homme en tâtant précautionneusement la plaie. Porto s'est cassé avec le matériel de soin !

_ Utilise la tunique de ce type pour te faire un bandage, au pire. »

Laink s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté de Fred et déchira une longue bande de tissus jaune aux motifs hawaïens et banda sommairement la blessure. Son bras le lançait douloureusement mais il pouvait le bouger sans trop de problèmes. Il se releva en grimaçant et jeta un coup d'oeil à la forteresse. La porte était maintenant entrouverte.

 _Voili voilou viola ! En fait j'aime juste ce chapitre parce que c'est marrant de voir Gydias la pute draguer Terracid en mode dragon… Surtout après avoir vu le bonus dans le dvd d'UM (j'dis ça parce que Rain elle l'a pas vu) Mais bref !_

 _Gros bizou sur vos bras les enfants ! A la prochaine 3_

 **Nous n'avons officiellement plus de chapitres d'avance donc le temps entre les chapitre sera trèèèèèèèèès aléatoire ! Mais bon, vous devez avoir l'habitude ! (en plus je part en vacances demain donc je ne pourrais sûrement pas écrire!)**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si ça vous a plu, nous on vous dis à la prochaine vous un prochain truc et on vous fait de gros poutous baveux !**

 **Rain** & _Miki_


End file.
